El Designio Del Ángel
by Vampn
Summary: Kurt es mitad ángel y mitad humano. Pronto llegará el día en que, como criatura sobrenatural, deberá cumplir su designio, aunque eso lo lleve a tener que elegir entre su destino y su corazón. Klaine!


**Capítulo uno: El Designio.**

* * *

La primera vez que sucede es el 6 de noviembre. Me despierto a las dos de la mañana con un hormigueo en la cabeza, como si hubiese un baile de luciérnagas detrás de mis ojos. Siento un olor a humo. Me levanto y recorro las habitaciones una por una, asegurándome que la casa no se está incendiando. Me doy cuenta que el humo es más de una hoguera de campamento, un olor fuerte y silvestre.

Intento volver a dormir, pero no puedo así que bajo al primer piso. De pronto, mientras estoy tomando un vaso de agua, me encuentro en medio del bosque en llamas. No es un sueño, es como si realmente estuviese ahí. Me quedo apenas, no más de treinta segundos; luego, regreso a la cocina, con un charco de agua debajo de mí: el vaso se me ha caído.

Corro enseguida a despertar a mi madre.

- No recuerdo todo – digo, intentando calmarme

- Si lo hicieras, sería abrumador. Por eso lo recuerdas así, por fragmentos

- ¿Eso mismo te ocurrió a ti al recibir tu designio?

- A la mayoría le ocurre de esa manera – responde, evadiendo mi pregunta

Sin duda, no me va a contar nada acerca de su designio, es un tema prohibido. Eso me enoja porque hay una parte de su vida que ella se niega a compartir.

- Cuéntame acerca de los árboles que aparecen en la visión – dice - ¿Cómo son?

- Creo que son pinos

Asiente pensativa, como si fuese una pista importante. Pero yo no estoy pensando en los árboles, sino en el chico.

- Ojalá le hubiese visto la cara – digo

- Se la verás

- Me pregunto si tengo que protegerlo

Todos los ángeles de sangre tienen designios diferentes (algunos son mensajes, otros testigos), pero ser un ángel custodio como yo, tiene algo. Me agrada la idea de ser su salvador.

- No puedo creer que ya estés en edad de recibir tu designio – dice mi madre – me hace sentir vieja

- Lo eres

Eso no puede discutirlo pues tiene más de cien años, aunque no aparenta más de cuarenta. Por mi parte, yo tengo unos dieciséis y todavía voy al colegio por la mañana. Por el momento no siento que llevo un ángel dentro de mí.

- ¿Crees…? – digo al cabo de un momento - ¿Crees que es posible que el fuego me mate?

- Kurt

- En serio

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- Es que cuando estaba ahí, detrás de él, me sentía muy triste. Y no sé por qué

Mi madre me rodea con los brazos y me estrecha tanto que puedo oír el latido fuerte y constante de su corazón.

- Quizás el motivo de mi tristeza es que voy a morir – susurro y ella me aprieta más entre sus brazos

- Sería raro – dice, bajito

- Pero puede suceder

- Lo resolveremos juntos. Ahora tienes que descansar

Nunca me he sentido tan despierto en toda mi vida, pero me tumbo sobre su cama y dejo que ella nos cubra a los dos con la manta. Al cerrar los ojos, veo al chico. Me está esperando.

Me despierto con el sonido de la lluvia y una suave luz grisácea se cuela por las persianas. Encuentro a mi madre en la cocina preparando el desayuno, ya vestida y lista para irse a trabajar. Tararea para sí misma, parece contenta.

- Buenos días – saludo

Se voltea y se acerca para abrazarme. Sonríe orgullosa como aquella vez que gané el concurso de ortografía en primaria.

- ¿Cómo estás hoy?

- Bien

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta mi hermano Finn desde la puerta

Está despeinado, con cara de sueño, sucio y malhumorado como de costumbre. Nos mira fijamente y en su rostro se puede ver un poco de miedo, como si estuviese preparado para una mala noticia.

- Tu hermano ha recibido su designio – mi madre sonríe de nuevo

- ¿Has tenido una visión? – pregunta mi hermano

- Sí. Había un bosque en llamas. Y, un chico

- ¿Cómo sabes que no era un sueño?

- Estaba despierto

- ¿Y, qué significa? – me pregunta

Para él toda esta nueva información relacionada a los ángeles es nueva. Lo envidio.

- No lo sé – respondo – es lo que tengo que averiguar

Dos días después, la visión se repite. Estoy leyendo un libro cuando de pronto me asalta, sin previo aviso. El mundo conocido por mí, desaparece rápidamente. Estoy en el bosque y esta vez puedo ver las llamas formando una cresta sobre la cadena de montañas. El suelo de bosque bajo mis pies, está cubierto de piedras y agujas de pino. El chico de espaldas a mí, mientras observa el fuego, se acerca. Mi corazón se acelera.

¿Qué hace él ahí? ¿Se sorprenderá al verme? ¿Quién es él?

Cuando la visión se esfuma, me recuesto unos segundos en la cama y bajo a la cocina. Encuentro a mamá viendo televisión al tiempo que sostiene un libro en las manos: Guía de campo de los árboles de América del Norte.

- Puede que mi árbol no se encuentre en Norteamérica – le digo

- Empecemos de una vez

Lo hojeamos juntos, en busca de la especie exacta del pino que aparece en mi visión.

- Es este – digo finalmente, señalando una foto del libro – El Pinus contorta

- ¿Piñas marrones con forma de huevo?

- No llegué a ver de cerca las piñas mamá. Pero esa es la forma. A mí me parece que es el mismo

- Está bien – dice mientras sigue consultado su libro – parece que se encuentra sólo en las Montañas Rocosas y en la costa noroeste de Estados Unidos y Canadá. Y aquí dice que las piñas requieren de un calor extremo, supongamos que el de un incendio forestal, para abrirse y liberar sus semillas.

- Muy educativo – bromeo

- Bien. Ya sabemos más o menos dónde ocurrirá

- ¿Y, después qué?

- Después nos mudaremos

- ¿Qué? ¿De California?

- Sí – dice mi madre y no bromea

- Pero… - balbuceo - ¿Y, la escuela? ¿Mis amigos? ¿Tu trabajo?

- Irás a un nuevo colegio, supongo y tendrás nuevos amigos. Yo conseguiré trabajo nuevo o encontraré la manera de trabajar a distancia

- ¿Y, Finn? – ríe, como si hubiese hecho una pregunta tonta

- Él también vendrá

- Sí, claro, le encantará – digo, sarcásticamente

Finn tiene su ejército de amigos y su interminable lista de actividades: partidos de béisbol, combates de lucha libre, entrenamiento de fútbol y demás.

Mamá cierra el libro y me mira con seriedad.

- Esto es lo importante, Kurt. La visión, el designio. Por eso estás aquí

- Lo sé. Es solo que nunca había pensado que teníamos que mudarnos

Observo por la ventana el jardín en el que he crecido jugando, mi viejo columpio. Observo más allá, la ciudad, la música típica, los vecinos. Parecía imposible que algún día dejáramos este sitio.

- ¿Pensaste que simplemente cogías un vuelo a alguna parte un fin de semana, cumplías tu designio y regresabas?

- Sí – aparto la mirada avergonzado - ¿cuándo piensas decírselo a Finn?

- Creo que debería esperar hasta saber a dónde iremos

- ¿Puedo estar presente cuándo se lo digas?

- A él le llegará su turno. Cuando él reciba su designio, tú también deberás enfrentarte a ello

- ¿Y, entonces, nos volveremos a mudar?

- Iremos a donde haya que ir

- Es una locura – digo, negando con la cabeza – todo esto parece una locura

- Los caminos son misteriosos, Kurt.

La visión se repite cada dos o tres días durante las semanas siguientes. Estoy pensando en mis cosas y de repente aparece; me ocurre en cualquier momento. La última visión que tuve fue distinta. No veo el fuego, ni al chico. Una ráfaga de viento arenoso mueve mi pelo. Veo una camioneta plateada. Estoy a pocos pasos de donde está estacionada, al borde de una carretera sucia; es la del chico. No sé cómo, pero lo sé.

Mira la matrícula, me digo a mí mismo, fíjate en ella. Es una matrícula bonita. Es prácticamente de color azul. En el lado derecho destacan unas montañas rocosas sin pico. En el izquierdo se ve la silueta negra de un cowboy montando un caballo, agitando su sombrero en el aire. Trato de leer los números de la matrícula. Al principio todo lo que distingo es un número grande en el lado izquierdo: 22. Luego, los cuatro dígitos al otro lado del vaquero: 99CX.

Me alejo de la camioneta y me adentro rápidamente entre los árboles. El humo vaga por el bosque. Cerca escucho un crujido, como el de una rama que cae. Entonces veo al chico, lo veo en su posición de siempre: de espaldas. El peligro evidente, tan próximo. Una tristeza aplastante cae sobre mí. Se me cierra la garganta. Quiero pronunciar su nombre. Me acerco a él.

-Kurt, ¿Estás bien?

Finn interrumpe mi visión.

* * *

_**Vale aclarar que la historia no es mía. Es una saga de la gran escritora Cynthia Hand. Yo sólo la adapto por mero entretenimiento. También aclaro que ésta historia se puede encontrar subida en GleekLatino, por mí también. En cualquier otro lugar donde se vea, es plagio.**_

_**¡Dejá tu review! :)**_


End file.
